Hichigo meets DaRukia
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Iniside Ichigo Kurosaki's head, Hichigo is chilling out until a tresspasser enters. Who could this hot, dark soul be? Leave a comment :)


Hichigo woke up with something sharp tapping in on his face. He swatted it away angrily and closed his eyes. Moments later something sharp scratched his cheek, causing a red liquid to flow slowly. He opened his black and yellow eyes as he sat up and growled, "Who the hell is doing that-"he stopped.

He stared in shock as he saw a beautiful purplish raven hair colored girl stood before him. In her hands was a reaper sword, red and sharp. On the tip of the sword was bright red blood, his blood. She was wearing a short pale white dress with a ripped up red cape.. Her pale skin made his mouth water, but mostly it was her pale purple eyes. She smiled at him devilishly. "You're awake." she said.

Hichigo was dumb struck for several heartbeats before he coughed and got up. He ruffled his snow white hair and grinned. "Hey," he said, "This is my Soul Reaper's mind. Get the hell out of here before something happens to you." He got closer to her. "Unless," he added, "You want to have some fun?" He laughed at her expression. She blushed and then got angry. "You pervert!" she yelled and slapped in across the face.

"Damn it!" His eyes narrowed at her. "Before things get worse, what's your name, gorgeous?"

The strange woman sighed and growled, "Alright, my name is DaRukia." Then she grinned and disappeared. Hichigo's eyes widened once she was gone. "Good riddance." he murmured and turned around. As soon as he turned, DaRukia appeared in front of him and licked his wound. Blood tipped her tongue as she licked her soft lips. She then grabbed his collar and pulled him into her. Hichigo could feel her breath tickle his ear as she whispered, "You must really want me to leave." She giggled and licked his scratch again. Hichigo was about to push her off him when she disappeared again.

Hichigo's nose was bleeding and he was blushing madly. He wiped the blood on his sleeve and shook himself. _'Why does she have to be so smoking hot?'_ he thought.

Hichigo felt a weight on his back as DaRukia appeared again and held on to him (piggyback). He could hear her soft laugh as she rested her head on his neck.

"W-Why are you here? This is my Soul Reaper's mind." He asked as she licked his neck. He shivered as he felt her tongue going up and down his neck.

"Well if you must know," she whispered his ear, "My Soul Reaper gave your little Soul Reaper his powers back. So there for, I am now a part of Ichigo. Rukia must _REALLY_ like this annoying ginger if she keeps giving him her powers." DaRukia hopped off his back and walked slowly to Hichigo. Her pale purple eyes were expressionless as she looked into his yellow and black eyes.

DaRukia grinned. "So I guess we're room mates in this stupid mind." There was a hint of a blush as she spoke. Hichigo took advantage of that and leaned in so he felt her rosy breath as his face. Eyes locked for a long time before he grinned and said, "I'm glad. It's been so lame in here with his stupid Zangetsu bossing me around. All he does his drink and pretends his powerful. But with you here," he touched her cheek with his fingertips, "it could be more fun." He closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. DaRukia got on her tip toes and leaned up. She slowly opened her eyes and disappeared before his lips could touch hers. Hichigo knew she left, he always heard her giggle when she left. He counted 3 seconds in his head before DaRukia reappeared and caught her. She yelled but before she could do anything, Hichigo smacked his lips to hers. DaRukia was about to slap him but she slowly thought about it. His lips were so soft against hers as she breathed in his dark scent. Before she knew it she was kissing him back, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She heard a gasp as Hichigo felt her tongue. Their tongues were dancing together as they fought to get closer. Her hands were tangled up in his snow white hair as she reluctantly moved from his lips to his jaw line, down to his neck. Before she could go back to his addictive lips she felt pain on her left cheek. DaRukia pulled back fast and felt blood.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" she yelled as she reached for her sword. Hichigo smirked as he held onto her sword, twirling it. "Before you do anything," he walked closer to her and rested his forehead against hers. "I wanted us to match. Now we are. We have to same scar from the same weapon on the same cheek." Hichigo licked her scar as she did his before. Her blood tasted sweet.

"You're slick for a dumb ass." She grinned as he said, "Well, I get my ideas from my dumb ass Soul Reaper."

Hichigo back up a couple of paces as he asked, "Why haven't I met you before?"

DaRukia sighed as she said, "You are stupid! When your Soul Reaper lost his powers he lost a part of you! Rukia didn't even know I was there until some bitch lost her memory. Guess who came to be her knight and shining prince to save her?"

"Ichigo."

DaRukia snapped her fingers and said, "Correct!"

"I took control over her body, but two inexperienced dorks took over me and used my body to whatever the hell they wanted. They cramped me up and were hurting me as the other Soul Reapers tried to save Rukia. I kinda died a little. A couple of months later, I got better."

She played with her short hair as she walked away. Hichigo went to follow her, but all of a sudden a black mist surrounded her and she started to scream. DaRukia collapsed on the window and started to shake uncontrollably. Hichigo just smirked and walked away._ 'Poor midget'_ he thought as he cracked his pale knuckles. _'Kinda liked her.'_

"HICHIGO, YOU BASTARD!" DaRukia yelled as she got up and breathed in the darkness. Hichigo waved her off. That ticked her off, she grabbed her sword and yelled something in a different language. A red blast escaped her sword and wrapped around Hichigo. Hichigo gasped in surprise and was being pulled down as red hot hands grabbed at him. It was burning his skin off as it pinned him to the ground. Before he could call his sword, DaRukia stalked up to him and bent down over his head. She had an evil grin as she spit in his face.

"You bitch-" he started to say as she kicked him in the ribs.

"You're so stupid, that smoke was making me powerful. You're growing weak as he uses his powers now." She laughed as his skin started to peel off and fall to the ground. Rukia murmured something and her scar healed quickly.

DaRukia bent down and licked his wound again. He winced as their lips brushed and DaRukia whispered, "It's as if you and I never happened, sweetie. I'm taking over this dump. You can either listen to me or die." She licked his wound one more time and ruffled his hair.

"I'll deal with you again in a couple of hours." She got up and stalked to where Hichigo was sleeping before she woke him up.

"I think I'm in love with her," he whispered.


End file.
